Cherish/Cherish
'Cherish / Cherish '''is a mash-up by ''Madonna and Kool and the Gang. It will be sung in the episode Heart, the thirteenth episode of the third season. Source Lyrics Madonna So tired of broken hearts and losing at this game Before I start this dance I take a chance in telling you I want more than just romance You are my destiny, I can't let go baby can't you see Cupid please take your aim at me Cherish the thought Of always having you here by my side (oh baby I) Cherish the joy You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it) Cherish your strength You got the power to make me feel good (and baby I) Perish the thought Of ever leaving, I never would I was never satisfied with casual encounters I can't hide my need for two hearts that bleed with burning love That's the way it's got to be Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet So don't underestimate my point of view Cherish the thought Of always having you here by my side (oh baby I) Cherish the joy You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it) Cherish your strength You got the power to make me feel good (and baby I) Perish the thought Of ever leaving, I never would Who? You! Can't get away I won't let you Who? You! I could never forget to Cherish is the word I use to remind me of your love Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet So don't underestimate my point of view Who? You! Can't get away I won't let you Who? You! I could never forget to Cherish is the word I use to remind me of your love Cherish the thought Of always having you here by my side (oh baby I) Cherish the joy You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it) Cherish your strength You got the power to make me feel good (and baby I) Perish the thought Of ever leaving, I never would Give me faith give me joy, my boy I will always cherish you Kool and the Gang Let's take a walk together near the ocean shore Hand in hand You and I. Let's cherish ev'ry moment we have been given For time is passing by. I often pray before I lay down by your side; If you receive your calling before I awake Could I make it through the night? Cherish the love we have We should cherish the life we live Cherish the love Cherish the life Cherish the love Cherish the love we have for as long as we both shall live Cherish the love Cherish the life Cherish the love. The world is always changing Nothing stays the same But love was stand the test of time. The next life that we live in remains to be seen Will you be by my side? I offen pray before I lay down by your side . . . Cherish the love we have We should cherish the life we live - baby yeah Cherish the love Cherish the life - oh yeah Cherish the love. Cherish the love we have - while we're together - For as long as we both shall live - will you love me - Cherish the love Cherish the life Cherish the love. Cherish the love Cherish the life. Cherish the love we have We should cherish the life we live Cherish the love Cherish the life Cherish the love. Cherish the love we have - ev'ry night when I think about you For as long as we both shall live I pray that my dream will come true Cherish the love Cherish the life Yes I do - cherish the love. Cherish the love we have We have cherished ev'ry moment we have together - We should cherish the life we live - hand in hand You and I - Cherish the love Cherish the life - baby - cherish the love. Cherish the love we have for as long as we both shall live Cherish the love Cherish the life Cherish the love. Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs